peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë goes to The Club
Zoe zebra goes to the club with her friends. stuff goes down. we all turn up..... READ IT!!!!!!!!!! Zoe zebra: SUP? TODAY IM GONNA GO DO SOME STUFF! :D Mummy zebra:..Zoe. who are you talking to? Zoe: QUIET. IM DOIN STUFF OVER HERE. ~runs outside~ AAAAAHHH!!!! ~falls over and cries~WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Peppa pig: ~walks up sippin apple juice~ yo Zoe. you k? Zoe: yea. im good. Peppa: well, everyones goin down to the club, sooo... Zoe: sweet! I'M GOING DOWN TO THE CLUB!! so peppa and zoe went down to the club Peppa and Zoe: ~goes in~ Dragon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miss rabbit: come on! push! you can do it! Zoe:.......duuuuuuude Miss rabbit: oh hey, Zoe! i'm just helping the dragon give birth. Baby dragon: WAAAAA! Miss rabbit: well, HELPED the dragon give birth. here, have some nachos! Zoe: sure, dude! ~eats 1000000 nachos~ ~apple juice sprays everywhere~ Zoe: MY DRESS!! Miss rabbit: Zoe, i want you to meet my sister, Mummy rabbit ~Mummy rabbit walks up~ Mummy rabbit: hi! c: Zoe: oh snap.......i think i love you. Mummy rabbit: i think i love you too ♥♥♥ ~they both start making out~ Baby dragon: ~gasps like Crazy~ Dragon: WOAH! WOAH! ~covers eyes~ ohmygosh! ~takes baby and runs away~ Miss rabbit: dude, that's my sister! WE ALL TURN UP ~1200000 people run in and start dancing~ all of them: ALRIGHT LET'S TURN UP!!!! in the mix of all the people, Zoe and Mummy rabbit got separated. Zoe: DUDE. WHERE DID YOU GO? D: no answer Zoe: ~cries and falls over~ I HAVE NACHOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!! suddenly, Mummy rabbit teleported in front of her Zoe: there you are! :D my bedroom awaits! ~grabs her hand~ Peppa: um. i'm peppa. Zoe: oh. sorry dude. Peppa: Zoe, you've GOTTA try this weird baby water! Zoe: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOO!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa: wut? :c Danny dog: oh no, i actually feel bad :'( Rebecca rabbit: me to D: Polly parrot: ME TOO! D': Miss rabbit: DIDN'T THIS HAPPEN YESTERDAY!? Zoe: i think...... SUDDENLY, THE WHOLE CLUB BEGINS TO TURN INTO NACHO CHEESE Zoe: ZOMG! EVERYONE GET OUT!!! ~everyone runs out. then they all watched the club slowly melt into cheese~ Zoe: aww. i never found my baby Random person: and do you, mummy rabbit, take this random jerk to be your husband? Zoe: ~turns around~ HUH!? she sees Mummy rabbit getting married to some random douchebag Mummy rabbit: i do! Zoe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~grows a mustache~ Zoe: ~wakes up at home~...alas. twas not but a dream.. Heropig: (looking through the window) that's right, baby ♥♥ the end D: trivia *i'm NOT a punk *everyone ignored the fact that they werent even in a club. they were in a pizza hut. *the picture for this episode only makes sense if you read the first version of this. **originally, Zoe is emotionally unstable, everyone starts crying, victory nachos, a dragon shows up, and yea.. ***she's still pretty emotionally unstable in this version... ♫YOU TAKE MY WORLD AND TURN IT UP! TURN IT UP! TURN IT UP!!♫ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Cracktastic